E.H.H.W Super Soldier Hell
Ok, this may seem like Yumori's E.H.H.W story, you would be right, but this is my characters story, i am a member of the E.H.H.W wiki, so i am making a story about it, in this one, it is around the time my character, DJ Anderson, has escaped from A.A.H.W's grasp with Super soldier DNA blueprints, but something is wrong... 'Chapter 1: False DNA' It was a lonely day in the lab for DJ, he had only just finished repairing Project: Red Ruby, when starblast popped into his head. "hey DJ, what you up to?" DJ jumpped from the fright he got, "dam it, star, don't do that, and could you please meterialise yourself, its easyer to talk to you" star 'got out of' DJ's head and into her solid body. "so, what you doing?" DJ reached into his white lab coat and pulled out a folded paper, "look at this, its the paper that i stole from the AAHW labs" DJ handed it to star, who unfolded it, "this is the super soldier DNA strand, i thought you and yumori solved it" DJ sat down on a random computer chair, put his hand on his head, and sighed heavely "we did, until i looked at it closer, and i saw something, its only quater of the whole DNA strand, and when my son hacked the system, BOOM!, it hit me, project super soldier is an old one, this is the old DNA strand, the new one is back at the AHHW labs, and whats worse, the super soldier that yumori killed, i got some DNA from it, and it was an old one, that project dates back to the days of Phobos, sleepwalker patients and abominations, all the way back 15 YEARS AGO! the new one, well, look at the news" DJ picked up a remote and the huge overhead screen turned to the Nevada news, the news reporter was yelling out over the chaos, "and this just in, the monsters named super soldiers are terrorising south Nevada, and are headed north towards upper nevada" DJ looked up with a shocked look on his face, "WHAT!?!?, THATS IMPOSSIBLE!!!?!?!, THEY CANT MOVE THAT FAST!!?!?!??!!! WHAT GAME IS THE AUDITOR PLAYING AT HERE!!?!??! AHHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!" DJ went into a rage at that moment, upper nevada was where he had lived most of his life since getting on a plane from his home country with his family before being abandoned there, he had a life there, and the super soldiers were about to take it away, "DJ, calm down!, something bad might happen, oh god, MAG AGENT:GO3LEM!, COME HERE QUICKLY, DJ WENT INTO RAGE AGAIN!!!" the mag agent ran towards them, and picked up DJ, who was soon alseep from the mag agents breath, it was a defence that allowed the mag agent to defend hmself without needing to dodge or evade, within seconds, DJ was out, which also caused star to go back inside his mind, but she quickly told the mag agent to put DJ in his office bed, which he did, before turning off the light and closing the door, he left to carry on doing the experiments he was up to. (for character bios, go to the EHHW wiki, look for laser force's profile, its there in a link) 'Chapter 2: Up Town Death' After putting DJ to sleep, Mag Agent:GO3LEM looked up at the screen, the reporter was still there. " Oh my god, they are already here, its like everyone in the city is changing into super soldiers, what, really, this just in, AAHW leader 'The Auditor' as he is called has a message for everyone, *wispers*play it through" ''it was at this moment the reject L33T agent looked up at his former leader, ''*message plays with a deep voise* greetings nevada, you must know by now my super soldiers are sweeping nevada, destorying everything in their sight, so i will make this quick, bring to me Hank .J Wimbilton, dead or alive, and i will stop the super soldiers from detroying everything, good day to you all, i will give you three days, then they will come back to destroy everything, remember, three days..." The transmission stopped, and Mag when back to the experiment, while Reject went over to the office of the general, ares, he walked in only to find a note saying, "out to dinner" on the door, he walked along to the next door, which was alec's, and it said "out to dinner with ares" reject cocked an eyebrow and walked over to the next one, which said "this is your office you moron!" reject walked inside, and realised it was his office, he found a note on the desk saying, "told you -A & A" reject shrugged his sholders and closed the door, threw off his purple L337 shades and layed on the bed. Mag was finished, he had made the mag sized colt 20 rifle with thirty rounds instead of twenty, he put it down in the case and locked it, he then went to his mag sized office, and went to the bed, taking off his black blast helmet, purple L337 shades, mag flashbang shash and put his mag sized automag V on the desk, he followed the same as reject, he went to bed, shutting off the lights and screen at the same time as he did UP TOWN NEVADA, 10:20 PM The super soldiers were halting the destruction, however, a few of them were dieing, because guess who was on the sceen, none other then hank and a few E.H.H.W agents, when they got to the leader of the super soldiers, who was basicly a GO3LEM with a binary sword and a mag sized(or GO3LEM sized) TAR-21, sanford and deimos clone were there already, but were in a bad state, hank frowned under his mask, "you four, get those two back to base, i'll deal with him" the agents didn't dare argue, and took the two gravely wounded heros(deimos clone counts, it has deimos's DNA in it) back to the truck, and drove away, hank then pulled out his katana, and charged at the super soldier GO3LEM. BACK AT BASE, 11:35 PM DJ was slowly waking up, he felt like a brick, given that the mag's breath was more like being hit by a elephant trag dart then like sleeping gas, "ughhh, my head, what the hell happened?" star meterialised in front of him, "you got angry and went into rage mode, so mag knocked you out with his breath." DJ understood, "ok, go get me a coffee or something, before i die, because i feel like a zombie, and its not nice i can tell you star, please get me a god damn coffee!, oh crap, i'm sorry star, but please, before i start yelling at everyone again" star nodded and left, the DJ went back to sleep again, or tried to at least, and when he was just about asleep, BOOM!, the lab doors flew open, with both sanford and the deimos clone, DJ opened the door and looked out, seeing the two heros on tthe gurneys, "hell" he walked over to them while the agents went to get the medics, "sanford, what happened?, i havn't seen you like this since i nearly killed you when i was a member of A.A.H.W" sanford just frowned, the deimos clone spoke up, "they were too powerful, then, he came..." DJ walked over to the deimos clone, "who came?" DJ was losing his cool, "WHO DAMN IT!, WHO!?!?!?!?" he picked the clone up by the coller of his shirt and started to shake him, the agents came back, "DJ, he's wounded heavely, he can barely speak, leave him until he is stronger, he needs to be treated right now" DJ let go of the clone, and stormed off in a rage of anger, he walked into his office, and slammed the door, at that moment, reject and mag both came out, mag had finished sleeping, he only needed a few minutes, and reject couldn't sleep after hearing his former leader again, both hero's were rolled into a nearby room, where they were now being treated. DJ'S OFFICE, 11:40 PM DJ was in an angry mood after that, star walked in with the coffee, "here" she handed him the coffee, het ook it and sat down in the chair behind the desk, he put the cup down, "star, i need to ask you something, could you..." he was interupted by stars cellphone going off, "hold on *looks at phone* oh, its ares, he wants to see you about the super soldier problem" DJ frowned, "ok, tell him to come here to see me, i still cant walk straight from the gas. star left, and ares came in, he closed the door and took off his helmet and goggles, "ok, you know why i'm here?" DJ nodded "yes, the super soldier problem, what about it?" Ares sighed, "yea, its about hank..." 'Chapter 3: Dire Rescue' "Ok, whats this about hank?" DJ Asked, picking up the coffee and started drinking. Ares Frowned and spoke up, "Hank has been terminated" DJ's eye's widened and then he spat out his coffee in the classic cartoonish way, "you are joking, yea, this is just some kind of stupid joke, an stupid, sick joke" "Its no joke commander, but now with me being admiral and all, i'm moving you to general, with Mag Agent: Gestalt moving to commander." DJ put the cup down, " Please just reffer to him as Max, it makes things alot easier and" DJ's cell started ringing, the ring tone was Internet Friends by Knife Party, DJ walked out onto the balcony and answered. Cell phone conversation: DJ: Hey, whats up? Alec: DAD!, THINGS ARE SHIT HERE!, I NEED YOUR HELP! DJ: Alec? What the fuck are you doing there!? i told you to stay with your aunty! Alec: ... Aunty Seena is dead, she died protecting me, so when i heard Hank was here, i rushed to help. DJ: YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T THINK!, YOU WILL PROBABLY DIE NOW BECAUSE YOU MADE A STUPID DESISION!, AND IF YOU DIE, IT WILL BE ON ME!, AND EVERYONE WILL HATE ME! Alec: ... *Sniff* well, if you feel that way, then DON'T BOTHER COMING! DJ: Wait, Alec i'm... Cell phone conversation end "Sorry" DJ put his phone away, and walked back inside grabbing the trench coat and his new STYAR AUG MAX(.750 cal shots). Ares looked at DJ with disbelief, "where the hell do you think your going?!" DJ looked back at Ares, "My son is in the fight, and i'm not going to lose him like i lost his mother, and you cant stop me!" DJ took off, using his powers instead of his wings, he was three minutes away... Up Town Nevada, 11:59 pm Two agents were hiding behind some ruble from the super soldiers wrath, one of them tried to return fire, but got mown down before he could shoot, leaving only the last agent and Alec, the agent yelled out to Alec. "DUDE!, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!, OR THEY WILL KILL US!" the agent threw the last grenade towards the super soldiers, then they all heard a sonic boom over head, DJ landed in front of them and killed the forst two quickly, picking up hanks body and running back to cover, the agent took hanks body while DJ ran over to Alec, "Ok, get the fuck outa here now, i'll handle this" Alec was defiant, "NO! i wont lose you like we lost mum, i'm staying here" DJ shook his head, "Agent, get both of them out of here i'll deal with this" The agent saluted DJ and ran over to Alec, tugging on his Jacket for him to go, but just as he did, DJ got hit in his left thigh, he collapsed to the ground in pain, "DAD! NO!!!" Alec ran over to DJ and rolled him over, the super soldiers crowed around for the kill, one raised his gun, Alec stood up, looked at it and it exploded, Alec had reached his maturity level and scales slowly grew on his body, they were pitch black, his eyes went from a gentel blue to a deadly Dark Blood Red, his body glowed red, and the super soldiers around them exploded too, sending blood and guts flying everywhere, he picked up his father's body, who had been knocked out, and carryed it over to the agent, then he teleported them all back to base. E.H.H.W Base, 12:00 am Ares was sitting in his new office above everyone else, he watched as Agents rushed to repair Deimos and the clone Sanford, but now they had bigger problems, deimos was fixed, but the clone was long gone, lucky timeing though, because two seconds later Alec came trough the front door, with the agent following, Ares looked out the window stunned, DJ had been wounded, whatever weapon they were using could peirce the scales, Alec gave DJ's body to the agents, then he walked up to Ares new office, while the battle from his mass effect 3 game that was interupted by the super soldiers played through his head, Ares opened the door and let him in, "Who the hell are yo..." "I'm Alec, DJ's son, i only came up here to tell you i wont be staying here, and no one can stop me from leaving" Alec turned to face the door, as was going to leave, but Ares put a hand on his shoulder, "Please just stay till he is feeling better, star is busy with figuring out the new super soldiers DNA and holding a conversation with mute N/A is impossible, he's lonely, and he needs someone like you around, being lonely here is not a good thing, everyone is friends with eachother, but When your father comes into the picture, everyone just goes quiet, he doesn't have any friends here, even i'm just his boss, nothing else, he's lonely as i just said three times now, he has no one, ever since your mother died, well, you get my point, so, please, just till he gets better?" Alec turned around, "Fine, i'll look after him, but whe he's fixed and well again, i'm gone, understood?" Ares nodded, and let Alec go downstairs, he went to his fathers office, he sat down in his fathers chair, and waited for the result of how bad it was, "if its bad, then i'll be here a while, lets hope its not really bad, i want to leave as soon as i can" Chapter 4: A Fathers Regret "Ugh... what the hell?" DJ just woke up, unfortunately, he forgot about his leg and tried to stand up, only to fall, but someone caught him, it was the doctor. "DJ, you need rest, you leg injury is worse then the injury's Xero suffered when facing Kary-08, luck for him he was wearing his armour still, and he left his DNA behind so we could make a new him, bu8t your worse then him, the bullet is still lodged in your leg, you need to stay still." The doctor tried to get DJ back on the bed, but he already figured out this would be just as difficult as killing Demon tricky with a rubber chicken. "No, i need to..." DJ was interupted by Max, who had spoken for the first time since his voice box developed. "No DJ, you need your rest, think of what happened to hank all those times, he died constantly because of stupid desisions, you have your son to look after now, sure he doesn't want help, but he needs it, look at what happened yesterday, that wasn't his fault, it was yours, you were so focused on being in charge of everyone here, you forgot completely about your son, this is the first time you have seen him in about 10 years, he's 14 now, do you think it was easy for him, he never got to see his father at an age that he would remember you, it was your stupid desision to make that choice, and now your paying for it, Alec is staying here to make sure you get back up on your feet ok, but after that he's gone, forever, no contact, fix the relationship before it becomes non-existant, and even Ares had trouble getting Alec to stay, he had to beg him to stay, fix that bond DJ, or you may lose him forever." Max left the room, DJ got back on the bed, he was shocked, he was regreting his desision now. "Oh, why did i have to chose work over my own son!, why am i so stupid?" DJ slamed his fist into the wall, making only a dent, the walls had been refitted to take this kind of punishment well, the doctor left, leaving DJ alone to figure out his life. (MEANWHILE...) Alec looked out the window towards the city, it was burning, and he felt like he needed to got and help, but he promised Ares he would stay till DJ was back on his feet, no matter how long it took, just as he was thinking about what to do, the doctor came in, "Your father..." Alec turned around to face the doctor, "Do not call him that, he's not my father anymore, hes as good as dead to me, but to everyone else here, hes important, so i'll help keep him alive." The doctor jumped at Alecs outburst, "DJ... Has suffered a bullet to the leg, as you know, but its worse, whatever bullet they were using, it had the power to go through scales, so now he has a hole in his bone, instead of it shattering, and the bullet is still stuck inside the bone, in will take a day to get it out because the wound is large and clean, and another month for him to be able to fight again, but in the time between then and now, he will be able to walk, but he will need help for the rest of the time, and as you know, its the 22nd of august tomorrow, a month later is what we call madness day, when alot of shit goes down, he needs your help desperately..." The doctor was cut off again by Alec yelling again. "WHAT!! i will not stay here for a month, i refus..." Alec was cut off this time, by Max. "Yes you will stay here, he needs your help, i just saw him and hes a wreak because he now see's and regrets what he did, he wants to fix the relationship between you two, but even if you won't let him do that, your staying here, because i'm in charge while he's on what we would call sick leave, and you have to go and look after him, understood?" Max had developed the trait of becoming rather forceful if he needs to be, since he got his voicebox done. The doctor was fine and smiled at Max, who returned the favor, while Alec nearly shit himself when he was Max. "HOLY SHIT!, WHY IS THERE A MAG AGENT HERE???!!?!?!?" Alec was rather sceared now, he had never seen a mag agent before, and he definately didn't expect to see one here. "He is Max, our Mag agent, now listen to him, because he has the powers of DJ, the auditor and tricky combined, however we can't send him out there because if we lose him to them, kiss nevada and the rest of the world goodbye!" the doctor explained before leaving, while Max walked up to Alec and grabbed him, while he was still paralized with fear. (ELSEWHERE...) "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY!?!?" The soldier said. "Well, we had the situation under control, and we were about to destroy the old Subject:Dark Dargon, but his son was one of the first ones there, and how was i ment to know that by him glancing at us he would make us explode, i mean, we didn't know it was going to happen." The other soldier complained back. "well now i'll have to take the shit for it, do you know how bad it is when you go to Ph..." The soldier was cut off by a metalic noise. "I already know captian, don't bother worrying about whats going to happen to you, you'll be left alone, just go to the base undercover, and kill those idiots, who got you men today" the metal man said, before walking off. "Shit i swear, he scares the fuck out of me when he does that."The soldier said. "Look, don't fuck up and i won't have to tell him, and as you know, a angry GO3LEM Sleepwalker is not something you want to be after you" "yes sir!" The soldier hurryed off, leaving the Captian to wonder how this was going to work. Chapter 5: Don't Care When Angry Category:Written Media